Le Seul Menteur
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Sakura se vê insatisfeita com a vida que leva: solitária e vazia. Tem uma família que a ama, dinheiro, porém não é esse o seu problema. Sakura quer viver uma vida intensa, excitante, mesmo que seja algo fora de seu alcance. Por isso, acaba por tomar uma decisão que mudará sua vida drasticamente. Curtiu o que havia para curtir, só que, toda ação tem sua reação, pena que já era tarde


**Título: Le Seul Menteur**

**Sinopse:** _Crescer. É até estranho pensar nessa palavra, porque crescer é mudar e mudar é crescer. Crescer... Eu cresci, física e psicologicamente, mas quem disse que o mundo cresceu de acordo comigo? Quem disse que, ao crescer, minha vida cresceu? Bem, com certeza, quem disse isso, estava muito enganado. _

_Minha vida era algo que tinha a obrigação de mudar conforme eu fosse crescendo, porém ela permaneceu na mesmice de sempre. Naquela coisa solitária que me matava aos poucos. Eu já era uma adolescente, queria ter amigas, namorado, ser especial como todas as pessoas a minha volta, que teve sua vida modificada de acordo com seu crescimento. Mas isso não acontecia, de forma alguma, comigo. Era como seu eu fosse aquele ser inexistente ou muito sem graça para ser esquecido... Então, eu tinha que tomar uma providência. Pena que não fora das coisas mais normais que alguém poderia fazer, mas... Não me vi com outra saída. _

_Ah, e quem sou eu? Haruno Sakura, ou melhor... Le Seul Menteur._

* * *

**Gêneros:** _Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Comédia, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Humor Negro, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, Songfic, Suspense, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Yuri_

**Avisos:** _Álcool, Bissexualidade, Drogas, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon/Lolicon, Violência_

* * *

**N/A: **_Yo minna!_

_Minha primeira fic em que a Sakura é a protagonista. Não gosto muito dela, mas, não sei o porquê, mas bateu uma súbita "aceitação" pela rosada. E, vontade de escrever fic com ela foi o que resultou dessa aceitação._

_A fic será totalmente narrada pela Sakura, porém, em alguns capítulos, será por outro personagem, já que terá outros shippers e quero trabalha-los de forma igual na fic, porém com maior acentuação as situações de Sakura._

_Bem, sem mais delongas..._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Simplesmente comum. Algo sem mudanças bruscas ou nada de novo. Claro que há aqueles momentos que acontecem coisas diferenciadas e que lhe marcam para o resto da vida, mas isso acontece com todos, sem exceções. Mas, ainda assim, a grama do vizinho sempre será mais verde que a nossa.

_Sempre!_

Inveja? Não, claro que não. Apenas... Realista. Muito realista, se quer saber.

E, então, tem a palhaçada que me faz ver como as coisas são uma bosta pra mim. Sério, isso não é um exagero. Nunca seria a partir do momento em que nada novo acontece e tudo se torna a coisa mais comum do mundo. Sem aquele romance todo meloso e intenso, onde só com uma troca de olhares já sabem que é amor até o fim, ou uma tremenda sorte ao fazer uma prova e tirar um baita de um dez, sem ao menos estudar. Também sem aquelas situações as quais uma assombração sai das profundezas do inferno pra lhe buscar, outras dramáticas por demasia ou algo como uma carta chegando do nada, aos onze anos, informando que fora solicitado para uma escola de magia e bruxaria...

Ah! Já sabem do que estou falando, não é? Simples: Minha vida. Dá até vontade de rir quando me lembro do quão sem graça ela é. Muito mesmo. Ela é simplesmente comum. Algo sem mudanças bruscas ou nada de novo. Claro que, nela, há aqueles momentos que acontecem coisas diferenciadas e que lhe marcam para o resto da vida, mas isso acontece com todos, sem exceções. Repetitivo e tal, só que é para enfatizar o máximo que eu puder o quanto ela é sem graça.

E essa ladainha toda é a super vida que levo. Algo sem nada de atrativo, além da própria credibilidade que dei a ela – é, eu sei, todos gostam de um mal feito, talvez seja a coisa que mais chame a atenção nessa história -, que, claro, é a parte mais legal de todas, a mais pura das intensões odiosas traduzida em diversos adjetivos pejorativos destinados a ela... Minha vida.

Daí, num belo dia, eu cansei. Simples assim. A palavra cansaço passou pela minha mente e meu cérebro a processou, definindo o meu mais novo estado de espírito. Eu queria mudar, ser diferente, ter uma vida **de verdade**, e impressionar alguém com ela, tipo o carinha de quem eu gosto. E, então, comecei a fazer uma análise da minha vida. Bem detalhada, por assim dizer...

Eu era tão sem graça que não tinha amigos. Eu era tão sem graça que não tinha namorado. Eu era tão sem graça que não era capaz. Eu era tão sem graça que nunca tinha novidade para contar a ninguém... Mas para quem, mesmo? Ah, é, eu não tenho amigos! Eu era tão sem graça que a única coisa que eu tinha certeza que tinha era a solidão. A única que vivia lado a lado comigo, sempre me guiando a ser uma solitária para sempre.

O desespero tomou conta de mim, a partir dessa análise. Eu sei que não tenho do que reclamar. Tenho uma família boa, na medida do possível, claro, uma escola de elite, por assim dizer, enfim, uma vida relativamente legal de se levar, se não fosse a falta de situações excitantes, e não digo só em aventuras, quer dizer, excitantes em seu amplo e verdadeiro sentido. Eu tinha que fazer algo, nem mesmo se fosse uma coisa tão burra como a qual eu fiz. O que me definiu pelo resto de meus dias. E então eu comecei. A primeira fora algo pequeno e nada muito empolgante. A segunda, pela primeira ter dado certo, já foi meio que algo mais... Confiante e um pouquinho mais sério. E, da terceira em diante, fora algo de mal a pior, sempre uma coisa mais absurda que a outra...

Ah! Estou aqui, enrolando e enrolando, nunca falando ao certo o que foi que eu fiz, não é mesmo? Comecei a sonhar alto, viajar na imaginação, a criar situações que não aconteceram, espalhar boatos... Ah! Enrolando de novo! Típico isso! Tá! Certo... Mentiras! Era isso que eu fazia. Inventa mentiras pra minha vida ficar melhor. Acabei por me tornar uma mentirosa de mão cheia. Comece a falar coisas que aconteceram com a minha vida e que, no final das contas, eram coisas absolutamente de minha imaginação forçosamente fértil. Acredite, eu estava tão fora de mim no início disso tudo que nem ao menos me dei conta do que fazia. E foi ficando constante, até que não só para as pessoas de fora eu mentia, até mesmo para meus pais, meu irmão... Para todo mundo.

E isso acabou funcionando, no final das contas. Amigos? Fiz muitos! Namorado? Não, mas dei uns "pegas" nos garotos mais gatos que já conheci. Vivi algo excitante? Ah, nem preciso responder a essa pergunta, né?! Mas, já respondendo, sim eu vivi. Isso tudo é doentio, eu sei! Só que eu necessitava disso. Dessa oportunidade que me abriu muitas portas. Se me arrependo? Ah, se arrependimento matasse, com toda certeza eu estaria morta. Fria e imóvel a sete palmos do chão.

E, por quê? Porque, apesar de tudo, eu fiz amizades verdadeiras, que, mais tarde, descobri ser algo ao meu alcance arrumar, só que eu estava ocupada demais resmungando e reclamando da vida. Perdê-las por causa da mentira foi muito doloroso, porém nada comparado ao meu maior fracasso nisso tudo. Uchiha Sasuke, aquele que, se ao menos tivesse olhado pra mim uma única vez antes de eu ter tomado essa decisão tão exagerada e desesperada, eu nunca teria entrado nessa. Por que, apesar de tudo, quem eu queria mais impressionar não se impressionou com nenhuma de minhas mentiras, mas sim com o fato de saber que eu era uma mentirosa. E, acredite, pior do que ser solitária é ser a mentirosa solitária, e pior ainda é escutar isso da boca dele, com a total arrogância que ele possui:

_ Haruno Sakura... Ou melhor, Le Seul Menteur.

PS: Ah, foi triste escutar isso vindo da boca gostosa dele! Mas, não deixou de ser extremamente sexy, ainda mais ele fazendo aquele biquinho todo fofo pronunciando o francês mais perfeito que já vi.

Conclusão: Minha vida voltou a ser o que era antes, mas pelo menos agora tenho algo excitante para contar!

Metas: Fazer tudo voltar a ser como antes... Antes de eu ser a retardada que abre a boca por qualquer situação emotiva!

* * *

**N/A: **_Gostaram? Bem, não sei se devo continuar a fic, daí vocês é que decidem se sim, ou não!_

_Como essa fic já está totalmente montada em minha mente, atualizarei-a rapidamente, porém apenas se seu ganhar review! _

_Ah, é importante ressaltar que esse prólogo contou um pouco das coisas que a Sakura fez e o resultado de tudo isso. O próximo capítulo contará como ela começou com as mentiras e por aí vai, até que ela começará a contar como que se dará o desfecho da fic. Confuso? Se sim, gomen, mas é que as vezes fico meio perdida mesmo em relação a explicação¬¬ Porém, prometo que a fic, em si, será bem legal!_

_Beijos da Ni, e espero que tenham gostado._

_Ja ne ^.~_

_Reviews..._


End file.
